gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Taxi-Missionen
thumb|300px|Eine Passantin steigt ein, IIIthumb|Noch ein Gast steigt einthumb|300px|Die Fahrt zum Zielort, VCthumb|300px|Am Ziel gibt es eine saftige Belohnung, SADie Taxi-Missionen gehören zu den klassischen TAB- bzw. R3-Nebenjobs in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie (da sie durch Drücken dieser Tasten gestartet werden). Hier muss man als Taxifahrer Fahrgäste zu ihrem gewünschten Ziel transportieren. Um für die Taxi-Unternehmen arbeiten zu können, braucht man zuvor keine anderen Missionen oder Sonstiges absolvieren, man kann sofort bei Spielbeginn starten, indem man sich das nächste vorbeifahrende Taxi schnappt (dafür gibt es gleich schon mal zwölf Dollar Cash, bei Grand Theft Auto III sogar 25 Dollar). Zunächst können nur folgende Wagen zum Transport benutzt werden: Taxi, Cabbie und Kaufman-Taxi (speziell in Vice City). Man muss in GTA III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories je 100 Passagiere und in San Andreas nur 50 Passagiere befördern, um mit bestimmten Sachen belohnt zu werden (siehe unten). In Vice City Stories schafft man die Taxi-Missionen, indem man entweder 50 Fahrgäste transportiert oder mindestens 5.000 $ beim Taxifahren verdient. Dieser Nebenjob ist für die 100 Prozent notwendig, muss jedoch nicht, wie viele andere Missionen, in einem Stück absolviert werden ( siehe auch Serienbonus, jedoch zählt ein Unterbrechen als nicht erfüllte Mission in der Sa-Statistik ). Das Taxifahren eignet sich sehr gut, um sich ein gewisses Startkapital zu verdienen, da viele Fahrgäste mehr als 100 $ bezahlen (müssen). In Vice City Stories gestaltet sich das Taxifahren ein wenig anders als in den Vorgängerspielen: Man muss zwar immer noch Passagiere von A nach B bringen, aber manchmal sagt einem der Gast, dass man einen bestimmten Wagen verfolgen soll. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass der Fahrgast sagt, man soll zu einem Laden fahren und warten. Er kauft dann entweder ganz harmlos ein oder räumt die Kasse aus und lässt Victor kurzerhand zum Fluchtwagenfahrer werden (Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel). In GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas und Liberty City Stories ist die Taxi-Mission fehlgeschlagen, wenn man aus dem Fahrzeug steigt. In VCS ist das anders: Man hat 30 Sekunden, um wieder einzusteigen. Liberty City Fahrtziele GTA III Portland * Alte Schulhalle, Chinatown * Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtbezirk * Capital Autos, Saint Mark’s * Greasy Joe’s Diner, Callahan Point * Import/Export-Garage, Portland Harbor * Marco’s Bistro, Saint Mark’s * Meeouch Sex Kitten Club, Rotlichtbezirk * Punk Noodles, Chinatown * Supa Save!, Portland View * Woody’s Topless Bar, Rotlichtbezirk Staunton Island * AM Petroleum Company, Torrington * Belleville Park, Belleville Park * Bolt Burgers, Bedford Point * Carson General Hospital, Rockford * Einkaufszentrum, Belleville Park * Kathedrale, Bedford Point * Kenji’s Casino, Torrington * Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Aspatria * Museum, Newport * Rathaus, Torrington * St. Matthias University, Liberty Campus * Staunton-Plaza-Baustelle, Fort Staunton Shoreside Vale * Cochrane Damm, Cochrane Damm * Francis International Airport , Francis Int. Airport * Hope Medical College, Pike Creek * Import/Export-Garage, Pike Creek * Nordwest-Tower, Wichita Gardens * Staunton View Picknick-Areal, Shoreside Vale Chinatown Wars Algonquin * 60 Diner, Middle Park East * Alphabet Brotherhood Center, Easton * Bahama Mamas Club, Star Junction * Bank of Liberty, Exchange * Big Wang’s Restaurant, Lower Easton * Burger Shot, Star Junction * Civilization Committee Center, Hatton Gardens * Cluckin’ Bell, The Triangle * Columbus Cathedral, Hatton Gardens * Grand Easton Terminal, Easton * Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar, Hatton Gardens * Liberteen, The Triangle * Libertine, Star Junction * Libertonian Museum, Middle Park * Linen Lounge, North Holland * Little Italy * Magic Curtain Theater, Star Junction * Middle Park * Majestic Hotel, Middle Park * Mammon Heights, Middle Park East * Modo, North Holland * Pier 45, Fishmarket South * Poop Deck, Castle Gardens * Randolf Art Center, Middle Park West * Ranch-Geschäft, East Holland * Rathaus, City Hall * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts, Fishmarket North * SHARK Offices, The Exchange * Seagull Theater, Star Junction * Spender’s, The Triangle * Split Sides Comedy Club, Star Junction * Star Café, Star Junction * Super Star Cafe, The Triangle * Videogeddon, Chinatown * Vinewood Bar & Grill, The Triangle Bohan * 24/7, Northern Gardens * Aplha-Mail-Depot, Industrial * ARS, Fortside * Bahnhof, Chase Point * Burger Shot, South Bohan * Feuerwehr, Industrial * Spirituosenhandlung, Industrial * Total Spanners Garage, Industrial Broker * Ali Mac’s Bistro, South Slopes * Bay Bar, Schottler * Beachgate, Beachgate * Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos, East Hook Bay * Francis International Airport * Funland, Firefly Island * Krankenhaus, Schottler * Liberty Go-Karts, Firefly Island * Ming Inn, East Island City * Post Box Town, Hove Beach * Soldiers Plaza, Downtown Dukes * Dukes Park, East Island * Gantry Park, Steinway * India Inn, Cerveza Heights * LC24 Tower, East Island City * Liberty State Pavillion Towers, Meadows Park * Monoglobe, Cerveza Heights * Pillows Club, Cerveza Heights * Steinway Biergarten, Steinway * Sum Yung Gai, Cerveza Heights * Willis Wash and Lube, Willis Vice City Fahrtziele Vice Beach (Ost) * Ammu-Nation, Ocean Beach * Bunch of Tools, Washington Beach * Juwelier, Vice Point * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Malibu Club, Vice Point * Marina, Ocean Beach * North Point Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point * Pole Position Club, Ocean Beach * Polizeirevier, Vice Point * Polizeirevier, Washington Beach * Strand, Ocean Beach * Strand, Vice Point * Strand, Washington Beach * Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Vice Point Vice City Mainland (West) * Ammu-Nation, Downtown * Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium, Downtown * Hyman Memorial Stadium, Downtown * Kaufman Cabs, Little Haiti * West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana * Polizeirevier, Downtown * Polizeirevier, Little Havana * Ryton Aid, Little Haiti * Screw this, Little Haiti * Docks, Viceport * Terminal, Escobar International Airport * Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Downtown * Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Little Haiti San Andreas Fahrtziele Los Santos * 24-Stunden-Motel, Idlewood * All Saints Hospital, Market * Ammu-Nation, Market * Burger Shot, Marina * Burger Shot, Temple * Country Club, Vinewood * County General Hospital, Jefferson * Donut-Laden, Market * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos International Airport * Glen Park, Glen Park * Jefferson Motel, Jefferson * Kirche, Jefferson * Legal Cinema, Verona Beach * Leon Diamonds, Jefferson * Lkw-Park, Ocean Docks * Mama’s Cinema, East Los Santos * Market Station, zwischen Marina, Market und Vinewood * Observatorium, Verdant Bluffs * Pershing Square * Pik’n’Go Market, Jefferson * Polizeirevier, Pershing Square * ProLaps, Rodeo * Reece’ Friseursalon, Idlewood * Schnapsladen, Ganton * Sculpture Park, East Los Santos * Skate Park, Glen Park * Los Santos Forum, East Beach * Ten Green Bottles, Ganton * Unity Station, El Corona * Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Idlewood San Fierro * Bibliothek, Ocean Flats * Brücke, Juniper Hollow * Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow * Chinatown Gates, Chinatown * Corvin Stadium, Foster Valley * Country Club, Avispa Country Club * Cranberry Station * Downtown Square, Downtown * Easter Basin Docks, Easter Basin * Easter Basin Marinestützpunkt, Easter Basin * Einkaufszentrum, Doherty * Ende des gewundenen Pfades, Calton Heights * Flughafen, Easter Bay Airport * Hashbury Zentrum, Hashbury * Kathedrale, Ocean Flats * Kirche, Downtown * Missionary Hill Aussichtspunkt, Hashbury * Pleasure Domes Club, Battery Point * Pier 69, Esplanade North * Rathaus * The Biffin Bridge Hotel, Queens * Tuff Nut Donuts, Palisades * Vank Hoff in the Park-Hotel, Queens * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Financial * Wolkenkratzer Downtown, Downtown * Wolkenkratzer in King’s, Downtown Las Venturas * 24 Stunden Herrenclub, Come-A-Lot * 24/7, Starfish Casino * Ammu-Nation, Old Venturas Strip * Bank, Roca Escalante * Baseballstadion, Redsands West * Blackfield Chapel, Nähe Blackfield Autobahnkreuz * Blackfield Station, Blackfield * Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip * Caligula Casino, Caligula’s Palace am Strip * Chinesisches Einkaufszentrum, Starfish Casino * Clown’s Pocket Casino, am Strip * Come-A-Lot, am Strip * Einkaufszentrum, Creek * Emerald Isle * Four Dragons Casino, am Strip * Freemont St. Casino, Old Venturas Strip * Gericht, Roca Escalante * Golf Clubhaus, Yellow Bell Golfplatz * Greenglass College, am Blackfield Autobahnkreuz * High Roller Casino, am Strip * Hotel, Redsands East * Immobilienmakler, Roca Escalante * Kirche, Rockshore East * Krankenhaus, Las Venturas Airport * Kunstgalerie, Roca Escalante * Las Venturas Airport * Linden Station * Militärtreibstoffdepot, Spinybed * Oben-Ohne-Girls von Bush County, Old Venturas Strip * Ölraffinerie, Spinybed * Pink Swan Casino, am Strip * Pirates in Men’s Pants Casino, am Strip * Polizeirevier, Roca Escalante * Redsands West Feuerwehr, Redsands West * Royale Casino, am Strip * Sex Shop, Roca Escalante * Souvenirgeschäft, Redsands East * Starfish Casino, am Strip * Steakhaus, Redsands West * Tiki Hotel, Pilgrim * Visage Casino, am Strip * VRock Casino, Julius Thruway East * Yellow Bell Station Liberty City Stories Portland * Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtviertel * Capital Autos, Saint Mark’s * Ciprianis Ristorante, Saint Mark’s * Fährhafen, Harwood * Baustelle, Hepburn Heights * Bus-Depot, Trenton * Head Radio, Harwood * Liberty-Tree-Bürogebäude, Bedford Point * Mr. Benz Costume Shop, Chinatown * Portland Docks, Portland Harbour * Punk Noodles, Chinatown * Sex Club Seven, Rotlichtviertel * Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View Staunton Island * Belleville Park, Staunton Island * Fährhafen, Rockford * Gerichtsgebäude, Belleville Park * Hogs’n’Cogs, Belleville Park * Joe’s Pizza, Bedford Point * Liberty Universität, Liberty Campus * Mr. Benz Costume Shop, Bedford Point * Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop, Bedford Point Shoreside Vale * AM Petroleum, Pike Creek * Cochrane Damm, Shoreside Vale * Donald Loves Villa, Cesar Grove * Liberty Pharmaceuticals, Pike Creek * Mr. Benz Costume Shop, Pike Creek * Staunton-View-Picknick-Areal, Shoreside Vale * Terminal A, Francis Int. Airport * Terminal B, Francis Int. Airport * Terminal C, Francis Int. Airport Vice City Stories Vice Beach * Ammu-Nation, Ocean Beach * Café, Ocean Beach * FIDL Groceries, Washington Beach * Fun Fair, Vice Point * Mal Viento, Vice Point * Malibu Club, Vice Point * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Pay’n’Spray, Ocean Beach * Pay’n’Spray, Vice Point * Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point * Vice City Police Department, Vice Point * Vice City Police Department, Washington Beach * Vice Point Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point * Well-Stacked Pizza Co., Vice Point Vice City Mainland * Ammu-Nation, Downtown * Beachcomber Hotel, Viceport * Guano’s Café, Little Havana * Hyman Memorial Stadium, Downtown * King Knuts, Downtown * King Knuts, Little Haiti * Klünt, Little Haiti * Le Singe d’Arbre, Little Haiti * Miamta Kino, Little Havana * Needle Trax, Downtown * Pay’n’Spray, Little Haiti * Sunshine Autos, Little Havana * Terminal A, Escobar Int. Airport * Terminal B, Escobar Int. Airport * Verdi Groceries, Little Havana * Vice City Police Department, Downtown * VIP-Terminal, Escobar Int. Airport * West Haven Healthcare Center, Little Havana Sonstiges * InterGlobal Films, Prawn Island * Leaf Links Golfclub, Leaf Links Golfclub * Villa, Prawn Island Serienbonus und Speed-Bonus Befördert man mehrere Fahrgäste hintereinander an ihre Zielorte, ohne dass einem die Zeit ausgeht oder das Taxi zu Schrott gefahren wurde, erhält man einen Serienbonus. Dies geschieht bei fünf, bei zehn, 15 etc. Fahrten. Für besonders rasches Abliefern gibt es zusätzlich noch einen Speed-Bonus (bei LCS und VCS Trinkgeld). * Serienbonus bei GTA III: 2.000 $, 4.000 $ etc. * Serienbonus bei Vice City und San Andreas: 500 $, 1.000 $ etc. * Serienbonus bei Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories: 125 $, 250 $ etc. Chinatown Wars Huang Lee kann jedes beliebige Taxi besteigen und per SELECT-Knopf die Taxifahrer-Mission beginnen. Am Straßenrand tauchen daraufhin wahllos Menschen auf, die ihn heranpfeifen (auf dem Radar als blaue Punkte gekennzeichnet) und in sein Taxi einsteigen. Für jede Fahrt gibt es eine festgelegte Gesamtzeit. Wird diese überschritten, ist die Mission fehlgeschlagen. Ein grüner Balken gibt an, wie schnell Huang sein Ziel erreichen muss, um noch ein zusätzliches Trinkgeld zu bekommen. * Nach fünf Fahrten in Folge erhält Huang einen Bonus von 50 $ und eine Bronzemedaille. * Nach zehn Fahrten in Folge gibt es 100 $ Bonus und eine Silbermedaille. * Nach 15 Fahrten in Folge gibt es 150 $ Bonus und eine Goldmedaille. Die Mission ist vollendet, alle Taxis sind von nun an kugelsicher. Die Fahrtenfolge kann nun beliebig lange fortgesetzt werden, was zu immer höheren Boni führt. Das Taxi muss während der Fahrten technisch in Ordnung sein, andernfalls bekommt Huang die Aufforderung, zu einer Pay’n’Spray-Werkstatt zu fahren und das Fahrzeug zu reparieren. Diese Reparatur unterbricht die Fahrtenfolge nicht. Alternativ kann er sich auch einfach ein anderes Taxi schnappen. Dies spart Geld und unterbricht die Fahrtenfolge ebenfalls nicht - vorausgesetzt, er sitzt nach zehn Sekunden wieder in einem Fahrzeug. Huang sollte es nach Möglichkeit vermeiden, mit Polizeiwagen zusammenzustoßen. Diese beginnen, ihn zu verfolgen, was die Mission möglicherweise scheitern lässt. Mit einem Fahndungslevel kann Huang keine neuen Passagiere aufnehmen. Er muss zunächst den Fahndungslevel loswerden. Grundsätzlich wird durch eine Fahndung die bestehende Fahrtenfolge nicht unterbrochen. Erst ein nicht rechtzeitiges Eintreffen am Fahrtziel führt zum sofortigen Scheitern der Taxi-Mission. Belohnungen * Als Belohnung in GTA III gibt es ein schnelleres und verschleißfestes dunkelrotes Cabbie namens Borgnine (benannt nach Ernest Borgnine, dem Darsteller des Taxifahrers Cabbie in John Carpenters Die Klapperschlange), zu finden bei Borgnine Taxis in Harwood, westlich von Head Radio. * In Vice City bekommen alle Taxis die Fähigkeit zu „hüpfen“ um damit andere Fahrzeuge zu überspringen. Gehört einem noch dazu das Unternehmen Kaufman Taxis, erhält man ein gelb-schwarz gestreiftes, schnelleres und stabileres Zebra Cab. * In San Andreas erhalten alle Taxis Nitro und Hydraulik. * In Liberty City Stories erhält man ein extraschnelles und stabiles rotes Renntaxi namens Bickle ’76 (benannt nach dem Taxifahrer Travis Bickle, gespielt von Robert DeNiro aus Martin Scorseses Film „Taxi Driver“), zu finden bei Mean Street Taxis in Trenton. Der Name des Taxi-Unternehmens könnte wiederum eine Anspielung auf den Originaltitel eines weiteren Scorsese-Films sein: Hexenkessel (deutscher Titel) = Mean Streets (Originaltitel). * In Vice City Stories bekommt der Spieler, wie in Vice City, die Möglichkeit mit Taxis und Cabbies zu hüpfen („Boost-Jump“). * In Chinatown Wars bekommt man eine Goldmedaille und sämtliche Taxis werden kugelsicher. Anspielung Die Taxi-Missionen sind eine Anspielung auf die Spielreihe „Crazy Taxi “. Bugs In San Andreas gibt es den Taxi-Glitch, der dafür sorgt, dass, egal wie lange man sucht, es keine Fahrgäste gibt, die man befördern kann. Ausgelöst wird er vermutlich dadurch, dass man sich in einem Flugzeug zu weit von San Andreas wegbewegt hat. Es gibt mittlerweile einen Patch, der diesen Glitch behebt. Kategorie:Nebenjobs